Search for your Love
by Nishu96
Summary: Sasuke always disliked Kabuto and saw him as an annoyance, but feelings can change and the young Uchiha finds himself fallen for the Medic-nin. Now that he feels so attracted to him, there s just one thing he wants to know: Is Kabuto actually in love with him or isn t he able to feel something like this anyways? (Rated T for now, but might Change for later Chapters!)
1. Expect the Unexpected

**[A/N: Hey guys! Well, I´m quiet a huge fan of SasuKabu, but I didn´t really see that many "Romantic" fanfics with those two, so that I decided to make one on my own :) Maybe you´ll like it and enjoy reading!]**

* * *

**Chapter 1 ~ Expect the Unexpected**

Sasuke´s P.O.V

"See it as somekind of training Sasuke-kun…"

I rolled my eyes in annoyance, as I looked at Kabuto who just told me that Orochimaru wanted me to go with him on a Mission. If there was one person I didn´t want to have contact with, then it was that grey haired Nerd, but unluckily I had more to do with him than I would´ve liked to. Most likely after my training with Orochimaru, Kabuto had to take care of my injurys and also since he was Orochimaru´s right hand man, he was most of the time by his side, so that it became impossible not to see him. _Well, why do I care anyways…_

Reluctant, I walked behind him out of the hideout, where the cold morning breeze blew which made me shiver as it brushed above my body. _The next time I´m taking a cloak with me…_

The sky was slowly lit up from the Sun, while I wondered about the time on which we had to go to accomplish that Mission. As much as Kabuto told me was it just something we should steal, that´s why I also wondered about the fact that Orochimaru didn´t neither send Kabuto nor me alone. _Who understands that Snake anyways…_

After some hours we had reached our destination, and as we stood a bit further away from the huge estate, Kabuto turned to me, his eyes filled with concern.

"Listen Sasuke-kun, though this may seems easy, it isn´t. I once tried to break into this bulding, but nearly didn´t make it out again. There are a lot of hidden traps and not to mention the whole bunch of guards, but I believe if we work along together, we could steal this Forbidden Technique without any problems…"

"Whatever…"

I just wanted to get this Mission over as fast as possible, but I couldn´t imagine that mine and his Teamwork would be the best. Even with Naruto I needed some time before I trusted him and was able to entrust him with my life, but Kabuto was then again totally different than the blonde knucklehead. _I can´t imagine that I´ll ever trust that seedy person…_

The both of us then made it without any problems inside of the estate, Kabuto giving me then a sign to be quiet now, while I rolled my eyes again. _What does he think, that this is my first Mission?_

We tip toed through the long hall, though it wasn´t easy to make no sounds since the floor was tiled with ceramic plates. Kabuto stopped when he stood infront of a huge door, which guided inside of a pitch black room. He gave me a sign to go inside, though I had doubts if that was such a good idea. _Isn´t it obvious that there must be some traps?_

As expected, as soon as we took a step into the room, a light turned on and a loud siren resounded through the whole building. Kabuto had already been gone to the place where the scroll laid at, grabbed it and read a few lines, seemingly testing if it wasn´t a fake. When I heard footsteps from outside, which came closer with a fast pace, I said unpatiently:

"Come on, or do you want to get cough?"

Some more seconds past, before the grey haired Nerd nooded and ran then past me through the exit. I followed him, not willing to meet up with the guards, since I didn´t really feel like fighting, especially when it was with Kabuto, side by side. _I´d prefer fighting with Orochimaru than with-_

"Sasuke-kun watch y-"

But before I heard the rest of Kabuto´s sentence, there was a loud noise with a bright shine and I immediately blacked out. The next thing I remebered was that I slowly came back to my senses, feeling a bad burning pain all over my body. With effort I tried to open my eyes and as I made it, I couldn´t tell where exactly I was at, since I saw everything a bit vague and the ceiling didn´t really give me that many informations about my location. _What happened?_

As I tried to sat up, I couldn´t and let out a light cry, due to the ache I felt, but was a bit terrified as suddenly somebody spoke:

"Don´t move Sasuke-kun, you´re badly injured…"

Just now I noticed Kabuto, who sat beside me and also seemed to be injured or something.

"I´m sorry that I wasn´t able to heal your injurys by now, but my Chakra has nearly reached it´s limit…"

He said apologizing, while his respiration became quiet hard and he closed his eyes, probably because he was exhaused as well, but I was a bit shocked. _Did he just apologize to me?_

I tried to examine him a bit, and noticed immediately the blood on his clothes. Bloody stains were on his legs, as well as on his right shoulder, he wasn´t wearing his glasses and wisps of his grey hair had become loose and hung now into his face. It was the first time I saw him in such a weakend condition, but I couldn´t really say anything, since mine wasn´t better at the moment. All of a sudden I wondered how we made it out of there, when I became unconsciouss and Kabuto obviously was injured as well. _Did he really risk his own life to safe mine? I can´t believe this, I´ll have to ask him as soon as he wakes up again…_

Starring to the ceiling for a while made me tired, as well as my pain, so that I also drifted into a deep sleep. Strange pictures appear before my inner eye, pictures where I saw how Kabuto placed himself protective infront of me, while I laid there, fainted. Then I saw how he fought with many guards, getting hit several times from their weapons, but not willing to give up. He made it to defate them and took me then carefully up from the ground, his eyes filled with something I never could´ve imagined he had, worry. _Is this just a dream or did this actually happen?_

Confused I opened my eyes again, feeling that the pain had become less, but I was still not able to sat up, which pissed me lightly off. My gaze fell then on the person who sat there close beside me, holding his hands above my belly with his hands covered in the greenish Chakra, with which he healed my injurys.

"K- Kabuto…"

I pressed out and cought so his attention, his onyx eyes then looking at me.

"Do you still feel a bad pain?"

His voice was soft when he asked me this, way too soft, since he normally wasn´t a person who was worried or apologizing or whatever. _Did he get hit on his head or what happened with the grumpy Nerd I know?_

"Sasuke-kun?"

Lost in my thoughts I didn´t notice that I kept starring at him, so that I then shaked my head lightly and he concentrated again on my injurys. I still felt tired and was blinking so that I wouldn´t fall asleep, but Kabuto said:

"You can sleep if you want, this will take a bit before I´m done…"

Though I usually would´ve refused, because I never liked to be dependent on others, I gave him a short nood before I closed my eyes. It was strange, normally I felt uneasy when Kabuto was beside me, but for some reason was that not the case, on the contrary, I felt quiet comfortable. _Well, maybe I got hit on the head…_


	2. Just his Duty?

**Chapter 2 ~ Just his Duty?**

Sasuke´s P.O.V

After some hours I woke up, feeling totally fine again so that I was able to sat up and looked then at Kabuto, who sat there, leaning on the wall with his legs crossed.

"Finally awake again?"

He asked with a light smirk on his lips and I nooded. _Seems like the normal Kabuto has come back…_

"What happened and where are we?"

"We´re in one of Orochimaru-sama´s old hideouts, which was luckily near the estate, and about what happened, well you activated a very obvious trap and you became unconscious, due to the explosion, while I fought against some of those guards and managed to bring both of us out of there…"

I narrowed my eyes and shot him a glance.

"So you want to say that this was my fault?"

"Yes, I do…"

I clenched my hand into a fist, and said angrily:

"Nobody forced you to stay and to help me! Honestly, I wonder why you didn´t go without me, since you normally don´t care for anybody except yourself…"

The smirk he had disappeard and he looked at me with a serious glance.

"First of all Sasuke-kun, don´t believe you know something about me and then, I wouldn´t have let you die, because Orochimaru-sama would kill me if his precious Vessel gets hurt or worser…"

Snorting I stood up, turning then my back on him, while I had a strange feeling inside after those words of his. _So he saw it just as his duty?_

"Lets go Nerd, I don´t want to spent the rest of my life here in this room."

As I turned back to him, he was about to stand up, but when he made a step forward, he was about to fall down to the ground, while I catched him. His forehead was leaning on my bare chest, which gave me an unfamiliar feeling inside. Bewildered I let him back down to the ground and noticed then that his ankle had been swollen.

"Hm seems like I didn´t notice that…"

He mumbled, while I kneeled down to him and grabbed his ankle carefully, examining if it was as bad as I expected, but I then heard him asking with a confused voice:

"What are you doing Sasuke-kun?"

Just now I noticed _what _exactly I did there and let his ankle fall back down, which caused that he cried lightly out. _Why the hell did I do that?!_

He started healing this injury, me just standing there and watching him. His grey hair looked somekind of messy, but that didn´t even look bad and without his glasses he didn´t look like a total Nerd. _No, honestly he looks somkind of- Wait what?! Was I about to think that he looks cute?! Yuck!_

A few minutes later he was done and stood up, giving me a lightly questioning glance, but I just made my way towards the exit and walked outside, then into the direction of the hideout, with him following me from behind. I didn´t want him to ask me any weird questions about why I catched him or why I cared for his damn ankle, because I didn´t even know it myself. It was probably just out of a habit, or that´s at least what I tried to make me believe. _I don´t care about him, just as he doesn´t care about me and end!_

We had reached the hideout after a while and walked through the hallway, me just wanting to be away from Kabuto as soon as possible. As I reached my door, I had already laid my hand on the door knob, but before I could open it, Kabuto walked past me and said loud enough for me to hear:

"I also would´ve saved you if you wouldn´t have been Orochimaru-sama´s vessel…"

A bit shocked I watched as he walked down the hallway and wondered why he would say something like this to me. I shaked my head and decided not to think about him any longer, since I couldn´t understand why I did that anyways. _I should concentrate on the important things…_

It was already Night, so that I just changed clothes and went into my bed, trying to forget about today. He probably just lied about that he would´ve saved me anyways, but then on the other hand why would he lie about that? _And more important why do I care for it? Kabuto is and will always be the same, means an arrogant, sadistic Nerd, who thinks he is better than anybody else. No, before I´d start to like somebody like him, I´ll jump down from a bridge…_

The next morning I woke up a bit earlier than usual, so that I laid in my bed for a while and starred up to the ceiling. It had been now 2 years since I went away from Konoha and became Orochimaru´s student, but I often asked myself if I´d ever be strong enough to get my Revenge. Of course due to Orochimaru´s training I had become stronger, but still, it wasn´t enough, at least not to kill my elder Brother Itachi. _I have to gain more strenght no matter what!_

Sighing I stood up and dressed me in my usual clothes, while I thought that I wouldn´t complain if Orochimaru would´ve wanted to train some more hours today. All of a sudden made my belly some noise, because of my hunger since I hadn´t eat something yesterday. _I hope the breakfast is already done…_

I went to the kitchen, and saw then immediately Kabuto, who stood on the oven and prepeard our breakfast. When he noticed me he turned his head to me and said:

"Good Morning Sasuke-kun…"

Without saying a word I sat down at the table, hoping that Orochimaru would show up soon. Kabuto placed then a plate with eggs and vegetables infront of me, while I then wondered that he just took another plate on the table and sat down as well. Giving him a questioning look I asked:

"Where is Orochimaru?"

"He´s not feeling very well today, so that he´ll stay in his room for the day."

"Wait, does that mean he won´t train with me today?"

"Yes."

Angrily I started eating my food and was slightly pissed about the fact that Orochimaru had again health problems. It wasn´t the first time he couldn´t train with me because of that, but I couldn´t really change it. After I was done with eating, I was about to stand up and go away, as suddenly an strange idea came to my mind. A bit hesitantly I asked:

"How about you train with me Nerd?"

Incredulous he looked at me.

"What?"

"I asked if you´d take Orochimaru´s place and train with me today."

He cleared his throat and responded:

"You know that I have my own work to do, so-"

With a smirk on my lips I raised a brow.

"Afraid that you´re no match for me Nerd?"

First he gave me a confused glance, but then there appeard also a smirk on his face.

"Fine, seems like I have to teach you a little lesson…"


	3. Training

**Chapter 3 ~ Training**

Sasuke´s P.O.V

"Don´t tell me you´re already tired Sasuke-kun?"

Panting I stood a few meters away from Kabuto, who glanced at me with a quiet scornful look. We were doing some hand to hand combat and, out of everything I would´ve expected, he was very skilled with that. _Well, at least that explains what Orochimaru sees in him…_

Sweatdrops ran down my forehead, but I just whiped them away and said:

"No I´m not, let´s continue…"

"Very well…"

Determined to beat him this time, I tried to be faster than him, so that I could attack him from behind, but unfortunately he saw that coming and blocked it. The grey haired Nerd seemed to find it amusing that I couldn´t harm him, since he had a smirk on his lips. _If I´d use my Sharingan I could beat him easily…_

I stopped attacking him, while he gave me a questioning look, so I explained:

"I´d prefer fighting with my Sword than just with my hands. Do you think you can keep up with that Nerd?"

"Don´t worry about me Sasuke-kun, I´ll be perfectly fine…"

He drew a Kunai while I did the same with my Sword, and we soon began our fight, my blade clashing against his weapon. This continued for a while, until he made a wrong step and I was able to make him fall down the ground, where I then placed my blade on his throat. With a small smile on his lips he glanced up to me, and asked:

"Well, what are you going to do now?"

I raised a brow at his statement.

"What do you mean?"

"You probably could kill me now without any effort and show Orochimaru-sama how strong you really are. That is what you want, isn´t it?"

"Tz, that´s pathetic…"

While I asked myself why he´d offer me to kill him, I took my Sword back into the sheath, as I suddenly found myself laying on the ground with a Kunai on my throat. Kabuto flexed over me, his onyx eyes glarring at me as if he wanted to kill me, while I had to swallow.

"Never leave your opponent in the condition to fight or he might use his chance to kill you this time. This is something Orochimaru-sama should´ve tought you already, but I assume it isn´t him to be blamed…"

"W- What is that supposed to mean?"

I didn´t even dare talking, since the Kunai was so close on my throat, that I could feel the cold material on my skin. A sigh escaped out of Kabuto´s mouth, while he continued:

"He told me about your problem to kill your opponents because you still have too much compassion with others, but that you even weren´t able to kill me, somebody you obviously despise, showed me that you still have a lot to learn when it comes to those things…"

I clenched my teeth because of his comment, as he suddenly leand down and whispered in my ear:

"With this softness you´ll never be able to beat Itachi…"

My head turned scarlet, but not only because of his hot breath I felt on my skin, but also because of this statement he made. Leaving my worrys behind that he could cut me with the Kunai, I rolled for his surprise to the side and laid now on top of him, while I pinned him roughly down to the ground. His Kunai left a cut on my throat, but nothing serious, while his eyes had widened a bit. Dryly I stated:

"You shouldn´t underestimate me, and about my softness-"

I grabbed the Kunai he had used and left a few cut wounds in his face, down his throat and partly on his chest, so that he lightly cried out in pain. Satisfied I stated:

"I´ll let you live this time, but don´t think this will be the case in our next fight…"

His shocked expression turned into an amused one, his lips turning into the smirk I knew just too well, while he replied:

"We´ll see Sasuke-kun, you shouldn´t underestimate me as well…"

For a moment we gazed into each others eyes, as I suddenly felt an unfamiliar feeling in my chest, so that I just stood up and walked into the direction of the exit. Behind me I heard Kabuto calling:

"Wait, don´t you want me to take care of your injury?"

I waved my hand shortly to symbolize that I didn´t need him to take care of me and walked then through the hallway, while I asked myself what this strange feeling was when I looked into his eyes. _I never really gave any attention to his eyes, but they have a depth inside which is somekind of intersting…_

When I reached my room, I examined my wound in the mirror and thought that I didn´t appear that serious, so that I grabbed a bandage out of the first aid kit I had in my room and wrapped it around my throat. Afterwards I laid down on my bed and decided to take a little nap until dinner would be ready. _Honestly, I don´t really want to see that Nerd again for today, but can´t help it…_

A few hours later I woke up as I heard somebody knocking on my door and telling me that dinner was ready. When I sat up, I felt somekind of dizzy, but thought that it was just my sleepiness and stood up, what caused that I felt even more dizzy than before. _Maybe I need to eat something…_

Lighty staggering I made my way to the kitchen, hoping that after I ate something this dizziness would go away. I entered the room, while I saw how Kabuto gave me a lightly questioning glance.

"Are you okay Sasuke-kun? You´re paler than usual…"

"Yes, I´m-"

My sight became vague and I fell down on my knees, while I felt how Kabuto grabbed me on my shoulders and asked with a worried undertone:

"Sasuke-kun? What is wrong?"

Then I felt his cold hand on my forehead, as he then exclaimed:

"You´re running with a high fever, I´ll bring you back to your room!"

Unable to say anything, I just starred bluntly at him.

"Can you walk Sasuke-kun?"

With effort I shaked my head, while I felt like I was burning inside. My head ached badly and I couldn´t move my limbs anymore, but suddenly I felt how Kabuto heaved me up from the ground, carrying me bridal style out of the kitchen. Though I normally would´ve protested about this gesture of his, I just leand my head on his chest and closed my eyes for a moment. _Why does it feel so good to lay in his arms?_

I opened my eyes again when I felt how he laid me down on a bed, and watched him then how he obviously examined me, until he stopped on my throat and took the bandage off.

"As I thought, your wound is infected…"

He mumbled, before he took care of it, by cleaning it with alcohol and putting on some salve. Afterwards he gave me some Medicine to gulp and laid a wet cloth on my forhead, while he said:

"You´ll feel better when you slept for a while…"

A sudden movement of mine made me grab his hand, it was as if somebody else was controling my body. With a weak voice I asked:

"S- Stay with m- me…?"

He frowned about my request.

"Sasuke-kun I-"

His expression suddenly softened and he just nooded at me.

"I might stay with you if that´s your wish Sasuke-kun…"

For some reason I was relieved when he sat down on the bed, while I still held tight on his hand. Before I fell asleep, I mumbled:

"Thank you Kabuto…"


	4. A change of the Feelings

**Chapter 4 ~ A change of the Feelings**

Sasuke´s P.O.V

Slowly I opened my still heavy eyes, feeling still weakend because of my sudden collapse. All of a sudden I felt something or more somebody holding my hand and turned then to the right, being shocked about the fact that Kabuto was still beside me. _And he´s still holding my hand…_

He was obviously asleep, since he was slightly snorring and laid comfortably beside me on the bed. His fingers were tightly entangled with mine, so that this strange feeling in my chest came back once again. _Why is he still here and more important, why is he still holding my hand?_

I felt how my face suddenly heated up and watched the Nerd how he peacfully slept. _Why is this giving me such a beautiful warm feeling inside?_

All of a sudden he made a noise and opened his eyes, blinking a few times to get his vision clear again.

"Sasuke-kun you´re already awake?"

He asked while he let go of my hand, which felt suddenly so cold without his, and sat up.

"Yes, I´m fine again…"

I said as emotionless as I could, while he smiled at me.

"I´m glad that you are…"

Again I was somekind of surprised, since that was the first time I saw a real smile on his lips, while he stood then up and strechted himself a bit. Unsuspicious I watched him from the corner of my eye, until he turned back to me and said:

"I´ll be going to look after Orochimaru-sama, will you be okay?"

Snorting I replied:

"Don´t treat me like I´m a child Nerd, I can take care of myself."

I didn´t know why, but I felt bad after I said that to him, especially because he really seemed to care for my health, even though I couldn´t explain to myself why. A light sigh came from his direction as he went to the door and opened it, but before he could leave, I said hesitantly:

"Thank you for taking care of me, t- that was actually quiet nice from you Nerd…"

His expression seemed more than surprised, but then he just smiled lightly and responded:

"You´re welcome Sasuke-kun…"

When he was gone, I glanced thoughtfully up to the ceiling, while I laid my hand on my chest where I had this strange feeling. My heart was beating faster than usual and for some reason was Kabuto on my mind the whole time, how it felt when he held my hand or how he smiled at me for the first time since I knew him. _He maybe isn´t such a bad person, no, in the last two days he was very friendly and gentle…_

"I wonder if I´m actually-"

In an instant I shaked my head before I could end my sentence, even though I couldn´t deny that after him being like this to me, that I felt different about him. _I´m probably just a bit confused, that is all, there is no way I could fall for him…_

A bit later I finally decided to get back up again, but was this time more carefull so that I wouldn´t collaps. Obviously worked the medicine the Nerd gave me better than I thought, since I felt quiet well again and didn´t feel dizzy anymore. Since I had been running with a fever, I was sweating a lot, so that I first wanted to take a shower. Quickly I got rid of my clothes and went then immediately into the shower, where I let out a sigh of joy as the hot water hit my skin. _Mhm…_

Afterwards I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked back inside of my room, where I found, to my surprise, a bowl full of rice with vegetables inside. _Did he bring it for me?_

I felt again how my face got hotter, due to my permanent thinking of the grey haired Nerd, but though my mind still tried to resist against it, I couldn´t deny that I had now something like sympathy for him, if not even more than that. So I ate the food he had brought me and gazed then at the clock, just to find out that it was already afternoon. _Damn, there goes again a day without training…_

Since I wasn´t tired anymore and felt more or less fit again, I decided to train a little bit on my own, so I went out of my room and walked through the hallway, but unfortunately I met Kabuto on my way, who gave me a questioning glance and asked:

"Where are you going?"

"I want to train a little bit."

I said dryly, while he laid his hand on his head and sighed lightly despaired, as he mumbled:

"I can´t believe that…"

His onyx eyes had an ungentle look inside as he glanced into mine, while he said:

"You won´t go anywhere Sasuke-kun, especially not training, this would be too much for you, at least today. I´ll bring you back to your room so that you can rest."

The sound of his voice was dominant but also soft, and for a moment I found myself starring at him, but only until I thought that I shouldn´t act too much out of character towards him, so that I replied scornful:

"You don´t have the right to order me around Nerd, I can do whatever I want."

With this statement I wanted to walk past him, but was stoppen when he grabbed my wrist tightly and glanced at me.

"I do have the right to order you around when it is about your health, so stop being a sassy brat and come with me already."

He dragged me with him, but I didn´t try to resist since it weren´t my intentions to pick a fight with him, probably the first time that is. When we had reached my room, I sat down on my bed, while he stood infront of me and shoved his glasses up with his index finger and said:

"Well Sasuke-kun, do you think I can leave you alone or do I have to stay with you for the rest of the day?"

Though the thought of him being with me for a while wasn´t bad, I responded:

"No, you don´t."

"Fine, because Orochimaru-sama gave me a Mission and I have to go now. I hope you won´t be careless and train anyways, because if you do and I come back tomorrow I´ll punish you..."

A malicious smirk appeard on his lips, but I just snorted and said:

"Yea yea, go already Nerd before Orochimaru gets angry…"

"Hmm, see you tomorrow Sasuke-kun…"

I just waved a short goodbye with my hand and he went out, while I let myself fall back down on my bed where I sighed desperatly. _Suppress them… I have to suppress those pathetic feelings whih grow inside of me because of that Nerd, before it is too late…_

Surprisingly I feel soon asleep again, but woke therefore quiet early in the morning up, while I then had the hope that Orochimaru was fine again so that we could train. When I visited him in his room and asked about my training, he just said simply that he didn´t feel well enough and that Kabuto told him to stay in bed for a bit longer. Angrily I went back outside and clenched my hand into a fist. _Damn it, in this pace I´ll never get my revenge…_

The day passed then by very fast, but during evening I suddenly wondered that Kabuto wasn´t back already. _Didn´t he say he´d come back today? Grrr, but why do I care anyways?!_

I tried to ignore my worrys and continued eating my dinner, but only until I suddenly got a very uneasy feeling inside. _What is that? Could it be that he needs my help?_

Though I somekind of had doubts that Kabuto would need somebody to help him, I decided that a little walk through the Forest wouldn´t be a bad thing to do and by the way I could look if I found the Nerd somewhere near.


	5. Sasuke s confusion

**Chapter 5 ~ Sasuke´s confusion**

Sasuke´s P.O.V

The air outside was quiet chilly, so that I shivered slightly as soon as the wind blew the cold air at me. I was walking through the dark Forest, who was dimly lit up from the Moonlight which shone through it, but it wasn´t like I was in any way afraid of the Darkness, since I could defend myself easily. Half an hour passed and I still didn´t see any sign of Kabuto, so that my worrys grew for some reason stronger, though I couldn´t explain to myself why I cared so much about him lately. _First I´m catching him, then I´m caring for his damn ankle and now I´m serching for him, though he probably is just a bit late…_

Lightly sighing I tried to find a good explanation for myself, but it always turned out to be the same. _I just can´t believe that I could fall in love with a person like him, this is impossible!_

After a while I had reached a glade, where the Moonlight shone now bright and lighted up the whole place. My gaze wandered around, until I saw contours of a certain somebody, who was leaning on a tree trunk with his eyes closed. At first I thought he had been hurt and was maybe unconscious, but only until I stood infront of him and saw that he didn´t have any injurys. Obviously he was just sleeping, so that I narrowed my eyes slightly as I thought that all my worrys were for nothing. _That Nerd just dozed off…_

For a little while I just stood there and watched him, my expression becoming softer again. His respiration was calm and steady, so that his chest made light up and down movements, his fair skin and his grey hair were nicely lit up from the Moonlight and for some reason he had a small smile on his lips. Quietly I kneeled down infront of him, feeling again my face heating up as I hesitantly wanted to stroke his cheek. I didn´t know why I wanted that though, but at this moment, while he was laying there so peacfully, I couldn´t resist but to touch him. My hand rested for a moment on his quiet cold skin, while I felt a strange feeling inside, not the one I felt before, but another one, something like…desire.

Just a few seconds later I had dragged my hand away, but wondered about the fact that he didn´t wake up by now. All of a sudden made Kabuto a rather cute smacking noise, before he opened his onyx eyes and glanced sleepily at me, but only until he seemed to come back to his senses and recognized me. Bewildered he then asked:

"What are you doing here Sasuke-kun?"

Well, that was what I asked myself as well, but I still couldn´t find a good answer. _Because I was worried about you? Because I cared for your well being?_

For a moment we just looked into each others eyes, he raising a brow at me since he obviously was awaiting an answer, until I finally said:

"I was just taking a walk and saw you coincidentally laying here, that was all…"

I hoped that he would believe me this, but he still seemed mistrustful and asked:

"Why would you take a walk at such an late hour?"

Instead of answering his question, I asked him:

"And why are you taking a nap in the midst of the Forest during Night?"

Surprised about my counter-question, he scratched the back of his head and replied:

"The Mission I had was a bit exhausing, so that I rested here for a while and fell accidently asleep. But why do you care anyways?"

"I don´t, but your questions became annoying, so I wanted to change the topic."

Sighing he responded:

"I see…"

This behavior of his confused me somehow. _Is he actually sad that I didn´t care for him?_

"Well, shall we go back to the Hideout then? It´s quiet chilly and I don´t want to catch a cold…"

I just nooded lightly and stood back up, while I held him, obviously for his surprise, my hand out to help him getting up. He took it anyways and as I dragged him up, there was a short moment where I could´ve bet he smiled, but I also could´ve been wrong.

We were walking in silence towards the hideout, since neither him nor me would´ve known what to talk about with the other one. It was strange to walk beside him like this, not only because I despised him a few days ago, and now, well, now I didn´t even know _what _I felt towards him. _I wonder how he feels about me…?_

All of a sudden I heard a rustling noise from a shrub and turned to it, willing to attack if it was an enemy, but let my guard back down as a black cat walked out of it. For some reason it was limping, what was obviously also noticed by Kabuto, who went into the squat and examined it a bit closer.

"Seems like it has a little injury on his paw…"

I wasn´t sure if he said that to me or more to himself, but what he did then surprised me quiet a lot. He heaved the Cat up on his arm and started healing it´s wound, while I just stood there with a perplex expression on my face. When he was done, he stroked above it´s fur a few times, before he sat it back down on the ground and the Cat disappeard back into the night.

"You are fond of animals?"

My brows were raised as I gazed at him with confusion in my eyes, but he just shrugged and replied:

"Why not? I always have been, or is that something bad?"

"Actually not, it is honestly somewhat nice…"

A light smirk appeard on his lips as he said:

"Well Sasuke-kun, I told you not to judge about me so early, and here you are calling me nice…"

"Don´t make such a fuss Nerd, just because you helped a cat I don´t think of you as a saint…"

His smirk turned suddenly into a smile, while he responded:

"It was just a variety that you said something about me without offending me…"

With this statement he walked further and I followed him, somehwhat confused but also surprised about this caring side he had and which I was able to see now a few times. I always thought of him as a seedy person, since the first time we met and this became stronger the more I thought to know him, but I was obviously wrong about him. _What is wrong with me that I feel about him this way? It is wrong, but then again it feels so right…_


	6. Being in love is so Stupid

**Chapter 6 ~ Being in love is so Stupid**

Sasuke´s P.O.V

"_Sasuke-kun~"_

"_Hmh…?"_

_A familiar voice made me open my eyes, but I was lightly shocked as I found Kabuto flexing over me, his face just inches away from mine. I could feel his warm breath on my face, I saw the soft glance in his onyx eyes and his lips nearly made contact with mine. Irritated, but for some reason also comfortable I blushed and didn´t try to resist, while he then said:_

"_Is it that what you want, Sasuke-kun…?"_

"_Yes…"_

_His lips came closer and closer until-_

With a rather quick heartbeat I woke up, unluckily before the best part of the dream would´ve come. _Grrr now I´m even dreaming about him, and it´s not like I would dislike it…_

Sighing I glanced up to the ceiling, my thoughts being a total mess since I didn´t know what to feel and what to think anymore. A part of me still was resisting against those ever growing feelings towards the grey haired Nerd, but another part of me burned for him and it made me go crazy. _But even if I´d have those feelings for him, I can´t imagine him feeling the same… or does he maybe?_

This man still was a mystery to me, though I had seen now some of his good sides as well, there was still so much to know about him, especially when it came to his feelings. _Maybe if I´d share some more time with him, but wouldn´t this be suspicious?_

Something had to be done, but it was harder to think about something than I thought, especially because Kabuto wasn´t an idiot, so he´d probably soon find out what the matter is. _Why is this happening to me? I used to hate him and now I´m in love with him? How pathetic!_

Today I didn´t feel like interacting with him, so that I decided to skip breakfast and take a walk instead. If I´d become hungry, I could still buy me something at a Village that lies near and since Orochimaru still was sick, I didn´t need to tell anybody where I´d go.

So after I dressed myself, I went out of the hideout and into the Forest, where I at least could think about my problems in silence. I went to a high Cherry blossom tree, where I jumped up on the highest branch from which I could overlook all the surroundings, which were most likely trees.

Just listening to the sounds of the Forest, I laid comfortably on the branch with my eyes closed, but sighed as my dream from last night came back into my mind. My heartbeat became faster and the wish to be close to him also grew stronger the more I thought about him. _But even if I feel like this, it is rather improbable that he feels the same…_

The time passed by quiet quick, so that it soon became afternoon, but I still didn´t feel like going and remaind in my position on the tree. A sudden noise attracted all of a sudden my attention and I looked alert around, my hand already resting on my sword to draw it if necessary. My gaze wandered around, but I couldn´t see anybody, as suddenly somebody jumped infront of me on the branch.

"I´ve finally found you Sasuke-kun…"

I mentally sighed in relieve as it turned out to be Kabuto, but wondered why he had been looking for me. In my usual manner I asked:

"What do you want Nerd?"

With a displeased glance in his eyes, he replied:

"Orochimaru-sama send me to look for you, since he´s doing well again and wanted to train, but you were nowhere to be found and I´d like to know why you´re just going away without telling Orochimaru-sama nor me where you´re going?"

I raised a brow and said:

"I can go wherever I want, beside that he was sick nearly the whole week, so don´t blame me that I believed he still is."

"That´s not my point, you should tell us where you´re going, just for the case that something happens."

"Why do you care anyways Nerd? You´re acting as if you were worried about me…"

He cleared his throat and responded:

"You might not believe me, but I do care for you Sasuke-kun…"

My heart skipped a beat as I heard him saying that. _He cares for me?_

A bit irritated I tried to avoid eyes contact with him, as he suddenly said:

"Well, it´s too late for your training now, but let´s go back anyways …"

He looked at me, obviously awaiting a reaction to what he said, but I just blinked a few times and sat back down on the branch.

"You can go if you want, I´ll come back after the sun has set."

A bit bewildered he twitched his brows, but sighed then and sat down beside me.

"I´ll stay with you then…"

"Why?"

It wasn´t as if I disliked his company, no, on the contrary, but I honestly didn´t understand his intentions towards me. We looked into each others eyes, while he replied:

"Orochimaru-sama will be livid if I come back without you, so I´ll stay and look that you come back unharmed."

"I see."

A bit disappointed about his reason why he wanted to stay, I turned away from him and watched how the sun was slowly setting. For a while we just sat there in silence, as I suddenly noticed how close we were to each other. His hand, which laid on the branch, nearly touched mine and a nice feeling spread through my body. _How I´d like just to hold his hand now…_

Unsuspicious I slipped my hand a little more closer to his, so that our fingers made slightly contact, while I felt how I blushed lightly. _I hope he doesn´t notice it…_

After a while the sun was completely gone and the Moon appeard now on the dark Night sky. Kabuto stood then up and gave me a questioning look, while asking:

"So are you going to come now or do you want to stay here for the whole night?"

Without giving a response I stood also up and jumped back down to the ground, with him following me. Side by side we walked through the dark Forest, me glancing every now and then at him from the corner of my eyes. _What is so special about him that I was able to fall for him? I mean he´s sadistic, a smart aleck and a real Nerd, but for me it somekind of doesn´t matter anymore. He was so gentle and caring towards me in the last time and he put his own life in danger just to protect me, so I guess that´s the reason why, though I still don´t know if he cares really about me or about Orochimaru´s precious vessel…_

Mentally I shaked my head about my stupid thoughts and sighed quietly. _Being in love is so Stupid…_


	7. Tell me

**Chapter 7 ~ Tell me**

Sasuke´s P.O.V

The way to the hideout felt somekind of longer than it normally was, most likely because I enjoyed being alone with Kabuto, though we were just walking beside each other, not even talking. It was enough for me to feel his presence, but a part of me wished for more, it wished that I could touch him, kiss him and make him mine, but I knew this was just a dream, a dream which wouldn´t come true since the Nerd wasn´t somebody who could love anybody, at least not that I could imagine it. My heart felt heavy when I thought about it and it became even worser when I examined him from the corner of my eye. _I wonder what he thinks at the moment. Maybe about me as well? Or just about his stupid tasks for Orochimaru?_

A loud sigh escaped accidently out of my mouth and Kabuto heard it unfotunately, what made him look at me with a lightly questioning glance.

"Is something the matter Sasuke-kun?"

"No."

I replied rather emotionless, but he still gazed at me, with a brow raised as if he tried to read my mind. With both of us somekind of distracted, we didn´t notice that we were under attack, but when we did, it was already too late. Kunai flew at us, but for some reason none of them hit me, what was more luck than anything else. A yelping noise made me turn around and my eyes widened as I saw that Kabuto got hit, several times. He kneeled on the ground, trying to get the Kunais which stuck in his chest and in his shoulder somehow out of him, while I activated my Sharingan to fight those people who attacked us. A sinister laugh came from the left direction, so that I glanced alert there, but was surprised as I saw just one man, maybe a bit older than Kabuto, with brown-reddish hair and blue eyes. He also wore a forehead protector, which told me that he obviously came from Takigakure, but honestly, I didn´t mind where he came from.

"Well, I´ve been after him for a while now, but I didn´t though it would be so easy to defate him…"

I assumed he referred to Kabuto, what made me somekind of angry, since I knew the Nerd had skills, especially when it came to healing himself. With a stern expression on my face I drew my sword and was ready to fight, as Kabuto suddenly grabbed me on my wrist and said:

"You don´t have to fight Sasuke-kun, go back to the hideout, I can handle this on my own."

His injurys were healed, but he still appeard somekind of distracted, so that I just shaked my head and replied:

"I won´t go without you Nerd, and this guy will be a piece of Cake for me."

Kabuto´s eyes had widened slightly at my statement, but I ignored that and concentrated on this guy. He had skills, there was no doubt about that, but I defated him anyways, but couldn´t bring myself to kill him at first. With a smirk on his lips, the red head said:

"You´re pathetic, don´t you think I´ll come again for him? The next time I´ll get him, be sure about that and then he´ll get punished for all of his crimes…"

Before my inner eye appeard all of a sudden pictures of what would happen with him if he´d fall in the hands of such guys like the read head. He´d get imprisoned, maybe tortured when they want to know about Orochimaru nor just for their amusement and in the end they´d kill him. My heart was hurting at the thought of the Nerd getting hurt and harmed, so that I gave that guy, for his and obviously Kabuto´s surprise, the rest and killed him. _I…killed him…_

All of a sudden I felt a hand on my shoulder and as I turned around, I looked into the onyx eyes of Kabuto, who gazed at me with concern but also with thanks.

"Sasuke-kun, you killed him, but why?"

His hand was still resting on my shoulder, while I gulped and glanced to the ground, as I replied:

"I didn´t want him to chase after you and harm you anymore…"

My voice was way too soft, even I could hear that and felt embarrassed because of it, but suddenly I felt his warm hand laying on my cheek, while he lifted my chin up with the other one. Now I had to look him in the eyes and his gentle gaze made my heart pound faster all of a sudden. He was so close to me, maybe just inches away from me, so that I could feel his breath on my skin and shuddered lightly.

"I didn´t know that you cared for me that much Sasuke-kun…"

He said, not only one hint of sarcasm nor scorn in his voice, more surprise and tenderness. With his thumb he started caressing my cheek, making me blush, but I didn´t care at that moment, it felt just too good. I let him do as he pleased, but was rather sad as he suddenly took his hand away and smiled sorrowful.

"I´m sorry, this was disrespectful and harsh towards you, it won´t happen again."

With this statement he turned away and walked into the direction of the hideout, while I wished I could´ve found the courage to tell him that I didn´t desire anything more than his touch, but I couldn´t. _"It won´t happen again." _That were his words, but does that mean he won´t come that close to me ever again? Does that mean we´ll just act as if this tense moment between us had never happened, as if it was just an accident? _What do you feel for me?_

After this small incident I was even more confused than before, since there existed now a real chance that he felt something towards me as well. The only problem was that he started to avoid me the last few days and that was hurting me somekind of, especially after this closeness between us. I only saw him after my training with Orochimaru, when he had to take care of my injurys, but even then he didn´t say a word nor looked me in the eyes, as if he had turned back into the person he usually was. _But even then he talked with me…_

One evening as I sat in my room and thought about this whole thing, I decided that it had no use to sit around and do nothing, so that I walked determined through the hallway to make things finally clear. _Even if his answer might hurt me, I have to know it…_

I didn´t even knock on his door and just opened it, so that he glanced questioning up from the book he was reading and asked:

"What do you want?"

He sat on his bed and looked at me with an emotionless expression, while I closed the door behind me and cleared my throat, before I asked:

"Why are you avoiding me?"

For a second he seemed surprised, but then he replied:

"I don´t avoid you, it´s not like we had much more contact in the past and anyways, I don´t understand why you care for it all of a sudden."

A bit angry I clenched my hand into a fist, but tried to keep calm and continued:

"Maybe in the past we didn´t interact that much with each other, but since that day when you saved my life there was a change in our relationship, it was as if we were somekind of friends or-"

He didn´t even let me end my sentence and said:

"You might got things wrong Sasuke-kun. I saved you because you are Orochimaru-sama´s Vessel, I trained with you because you asked me to and I was concerned about you because I am a Doctor and it is my task to take care of somebody who doesn´t feel well. I never saw you as my friend nor will I ever see you as one and now leave my room."

I froze at my place and looked at him incredulous, while he started reading his book again and ignored me. _H- He can´t be serious, I don´t believe that!_

Without thinking I smacked the book out of his hand and flexed then over him, while I held tight on his wrists so that he couldn´t get away from me. He was seemingly shocked and asked:

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing?!"

I didn´t give any attention to his question and leand closer to him, so that our lips slightly made contact. His eyes had widened, but he didn´t move a single muscle, while I asked:

"Tell me, do you still feel nothing towards me?"


	8. It s Complicated

**Chapter 8 ~ It´s Complicated**

Sasuke´s P.O.V

Impatiently I was waiting for an answer from him, but he kept silent and just closed his eyes, most likely to avoid eye contact with me. Sadness spread through me as I slowly realized that he already gave me an answer and it was just as I feared not the one I wanted to hear. While trying to hide my disappointment, I let go of him and stood up, but before I left the room I turned to him, since a part of me still had the hope that he´d stop me from going and maybe tell me to stay, but nothing. He just sat up and didn´t even look at me once, what was hurting more than I could´ve imagined.

As I had left his room and walked further away from it, I sighed loudly and mentally facepalmed myself. _That I even thought he could feel something like love…_

Finally reaching my room, I immediately collapsed on my bed and buried my head into my pillow, while I thought that falling in love with such a person like the Nerd, was a bad idea from the very beginning. _I should´ve known that, I´m so stupid!_

I tried to cheer myself up with the thought that now I could finally concentrate 100% on my training again, but it didn´t work, nothing did. _Well, at least I can try to forget about him now…_

During Night it was hard for me to find some sleep, though I felt rather tired. _Orochimaru won´t be very happy if I´m yawning during our training the whole time, but can´t help it…_

Everything around me was silent and I slowly dozed off, as I suddenly heard steps outside in the hallway, what made me feel awake again. A bit bewildered I noticed that the person obviously stopped in front of my door, but I stayed still and was waiting for what would happen next. My door cracked silently open, but I didn´t move and remained as if I was sleeping. The next thing that happened was that I felt how somebody sat down on my bed and stroked then slightly above my hair, while saying:

"I know you´re not sleeping Sasuke-kun…"

As I heard his voice, I felt myself becoming a bit stiff, but held my eyes still closed and didn´t move. For a while the room was filled with silence, but only until Kabuto continued:

"I´m sorry if I hurt you with my behavior, but you have to understand that things are complicated and that it is impossible for me to love you, since you´re Orochimaru-sama´s vessel and-"

Enraged I sat up and glanced at him, while I hissed:

"Could you stop seeing me as a Vessel at least this one time?! I´m more than that and if you really say you can´t have feelings towards me because of that, then you really are more of an idiot than I thought Nerd!"

First he seemed surprised about my reaction, but then he gazed down on my bed and replied:

"You´re right, I am an Idiot, but no matter how I look at it, there´s no way I wouldn´t find myself being hurt in the end…"

He whispered the last part, but I heard it anyways and my expression softened again.

"Why do you think I´d hurt you?"

His onyx eyes had a lightly sad glance inside as he looked into mine, but he smiled lightly and responded:

"Because you´ll leave me, neither when you become Orochimaru-sama´s new body nor when you go to get your revenge on Itachi…"

My heart felt heavy because of his words, but he was probably right, I´d leave him in the end and this was something unavoidable.

"Can´t we just enjoy the time we have together then? Even if it´s just for a while…"

He sighed lightly and asked:

"Do you really think this is a good idea? Orochimaru-sama will kill me if he´d see me touching his precious Vessel…"

"I couldn´t care less about this Snake and this body still belongs to me, so I can do with it whatever I want. Anyways, what do you say?"

There was a moment of silence between us, as he suddenly leaned closer to me and responded:

"I agree, but for me this will be a whole physical thing, understood?"

Nodding I grabbed him on his collar and dragged him closer towards me, so that our lips met once again, this time with him kissing me back. My arms were wrapped around his neck, while his were laying tightly around my torso. He was a rather tender kisser and I found myself melting into the kiss more and more, especially as he asked entrance in my mouth and I let him, with his tongue playing gently with mine.

After a while we had to part from each other, because of our need of oxygen, so that both of us were a bit breathless in the end. I personally couldn´t tell how much I had enjoyed the kiss with him, though for him it didn´t mean as much as for me. _Even if I believe he might feel more for me than he wants to admit…_

A light smile appeared on my lips, as I couldn´t tell how good it felt to finally be closer to the Nerd just as I wished it to be. His cheeks had a decent blush spread across them, while he said then:

"I should go, you have to sleep nor Orochimaru-sama won´t be pleased with your training results, I assume…"

I agreed and gave him then a short kiss on the lips again, wherefore he also smiled and kissed me back, before he stood up and went out of my room. _This better wasn´t a dream again…_

The next day, after my Training with Orochimaru, I went to Kabuto´s lab, since I knew he had to do some research our serpent Master wanted him to do. As I was sure Orochimaru wasn´t anywhere near, I entered the room, where Kabuto was standing with his back to me, obviously working on something. Quietly I approached him and laid then my arms around him, what made him jerk slightly, but only until he saw that it was me and he became more loose again.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here?"

Shrugging I replied:

"Just looking what you´re doing here…"

With a small smirk on his lips he asked:

"Is that so? I can´t remember that you did that before…"

Smirking as well I grabbed him on the collar of his shirt and dragged him down to me, so that we had eye contact, while I responded:

"It´s because before I couldn´t do _this_ with you…"

In an instant I had crushed my lips against his, while I used the chance as he gasped slightly to slip my tongue inside of his mouth. His hands stroked gently above my chest, while I had grabbed a handful of his grey locks and pulled lightly on them, what made him moan a bit. Before things could get out of control, he suddenly pushed me away from him and said:

"Out here it is too risky to do such things, since Orochimaru-sama could show up every moment, so let´s continue with this later in your room…"

Sighing I replied:

"Fine, but you better make up the time I had to wait later on…"

His onyx eyes had a lustful glance inside as he responded:

"Be sure that I´ll do that with pleasure…"


End file.
